Accidentally in Love
by xGREENscene
Summary: AU SASUSAKU Sakura moves to Tokyo to be with her best friend, Ino, in order to chase their dreams together. In the middle of that dream stands Uchiha Sasuke, the cruel CEO whom both work for.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**AN:** This is a fun little story about two girls reaching for their dreams in Tokyo. It's sort of based on my real life and how my best friend and I dream of going to Tokyo and become fashion designers together XD Well I hope you guys enjoy!

**ACCIDENTALLY IN LOVE  
**

**one  
the beginning of a dream  
**_by xGREENscene_

-

--

---

The city of Tokyo was brimming with bright lights. Everything and everyone was lively; no frowns to be found. Every soul seemed to enjoy the holiday atmosphere, which is excellent since my small town back in the country hardly celebrates the holidays this ardently.

It's my first time flying out to Tokyo. Some say I should fear any strangers or people that pickpocket since it is a huge city and all, but I've got nothing to worry about since my best friend of twelve years is here to guide me all the way.

Her name is Yamanaka Ino. She's been my closest friend ever since first grade and we've always done everything together since. Well except when she moved to Tokyo a year ago to continue her modeling job. But other than that, every huge moment of our lives are spent together. A month ago, she complained about the lonely life in the city, being alone with no one to confide in. After all, it is hard to find true friends in the big city, especially a city such as Tokyo. She works in the modeling industry and it is hard to find genuine, down-to-earth people to keep as long time buddies. Most people are fake, shallow, and selfish, as she claimed.

That's how I came into the picture. Three weeks ago, we were planning out our lives together as two girls with big dreams of making it in the city. She would be a world famous supermodel and I would be a renowned designer. It's the ultimate dream we want to make a reality. Ino is already closer to her dream, doing clothing ad prints, while I come to the city empty handed.

I've only graduated from high school. That diploma can only get me to fashion school, which I still need to save up money for. So I guess that counts towards my dream too.

I arrived at Ino's apartment a little too early. She said she was working in today for an important photo shoot which can't be bothered. I proposed that I'd find my way home, after hearing out her apologies, and she promised me she'd find a way to give me her key. I told her that if I arrived early, I'll just sit in the lounge area or drop by a coffee house but she insisted I go straight to her apartment building…

Which I am at right now but there isn't a clue anywhere that has directions to finding her key. I sighed and looked around. It was seven o'clock at night but the Christmas lights surrounding the apartments lit up the whole place beautifully and clearly that it wasn't a problem seeing a soul in sight.

I looked around her front door and there wasn't anything to be found. I gave up and made my way back to the elevator when a dark-haired man smiled at me.

"Are you Haruno Sakura?" He asked.

"Yes."

He opened his palm and handed me a key. "Here is Ino's apartment key. She wanted me to give it to you."

"Thank you!" I smiled at the kind old man as he took elevator by himself. Good thing he saw me before I went inside the elevator without him.

I held the piece of metal between my fingertips and my heart started thumping in anxiousness, as if I'm seeing Ino for the first time in a year. This is a special moment since I am officially opening the door to my present and future here in Tokyo.

As I opened the door, I was greeted by a dim red light sitting on the coffee table. I flipped on the switch to the chandelier and the dream became real to me. Living here for the next few years, without my parents or anyone to tell me what I can or can't do and having my best friend by my side is a dream in itself.

This will be my reality for the next few years.

I can't wait.

* * *

I've settled in the apartment for two days and it's already been such an experience. Ino has filled me in with the quirks of this city and what I should avoid. She also engrossed me in her modeling world, mentioning this red-haired "bitch" Karin from her work place. Apparently, she uses her body to get whatever she wants and now, she's five levels ahead compared to Ino in promotions. She works _quick_. Then there's this other "bitch" named Ami who tells everyone that her boyfriend is the hot CEO when in reality, she has mental issues and delusions. Then Ino got sidetracked talking about her hot boss named Uchiha Sasuke. He is the hot CEO of Sharingan Inc. that every model and girls in the workplace goes gaga over.

"He's absolutely gorgeous. So gorgeous," She licked her finger in order to emphasize her point, "that I'd actually lick every part of him."

"Even his feet?"

"Even his feet! There I said it!" She giggled in fits and I joined her too.

Ino _hates_ feet. I'm not over exaggerating. She despises, loathes, abhors, and whatever synonym there is to the word _hate_. She hates it more than bitches at her workplace and that's saying a lot. Therefore, I was amused by her crush on her boss. He must be _something_ or else she wouldn't get so worked up describing him.

"He looks so hot with his messy sex hair—I'm not even lying! He looks like he's just had sex every morning and it looks so damn good on him." I nodded, amazed. "Wow, yeah totally. He sounds amazing."

She didn't stop right there. She kept going. "And his intense onyx eyes. I could stare at them for hours." I chuckled, and then replied, "It sounds like you're fan girl."

"Every girl that lays eyes on him becomes his fan girl. Trust me, when you come visit my work place, I will introduce you and you will fall head over heels in _love_." She nodded knowingly, as if she made it her personal challenge to make me fall for his guy. I shook my head, "I can't. I'm still stuck on Sai."

Sai is my ex-boyfriend from high school. When I was sixteen, I thought the world revolved around him and only him. I was foolish, and I wished I realized it a year earlier before I started to love him completely. Ino has always warned me that he was a cheating douche yet I still loved him.

"Sai? Still? Forget that douche."

"I know. I'm trying."

"He cheated on you with…that one blonde girl. She was _disgusting_." She cringed at the memory of Yume, "She just had the worst fashion sense and I still don't get why he'd leave you for _her_." She growled, bitterness dripping from her words. I agreed, although I never really want to talk about…Sai and Yume. The funny thing is, they were still together and I kept seeing them back at home. It's a relief to come to Tokyo and meet new people. The town I grew up in was too small and suffocating; everybody knew everyone. There was no escape.

"I'm trying to forget." I sighed sadly and then an idea came up. "We need to go out and scout for some hot guys!" Ino grinned knowingly, "I'll also take you to my workplace tomorrow. You'll see a lot of sexy models."

"You think I can get a job there? I need to start looking for one to save up for fashion school." I suggested.

Ino leaned against the couch, "Oh right! I'll try getting you a job there and we can work together!" Our eyes widened and we squealed like little girls at the idea of working together. Ino smiled widely, "I'll ask Naruto since he's close friends with Sasuke and maybe he can get you a job in the place."

I hugged her in excitement.

"Let's make this happen."

* * *

Preview for chapter two:

"_Do you have a past record of mental illness?"_

"_No."_

"_Have you ever been in jail?"_

"_No."_

"_Are you smart?"_

"…_Yes"_

_At this point, I wonder if I was actually at a legitimate job interview. Don't get wrong, I'm thrilled that the questions aren't too hard that I'd end up sputtering lines out of nervousness. This interview is too pain, too simple; I'm almost afraid that I'm saying the wrong thing by just answering a "yes" or a "no". It's a conspiracy, I tell you._

_Her face lit up unnaturally as if she was programmed to immediately put on a fake smile. "You're hired!"_

_

* * *

_

**AN:** There ya go! Chapter one of Accidentally in Love! Please review! I often get discourage writing stories when I don't even get feedback from anyone (it's happened before). Even constructive criticism would be nice in order to improve my writing! So click on the review button and my present for you guys will be the second chapter to AIL! Thanks much :D


End file.
